


The Lord of the, uh, Necklaces -(Johnlock, but in Middle Earth)

by ADHDdumbass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Lord of the Rings, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Elf Character, Elf!Sherlock, Fantasy AU, Human!John, Johnlock - Freeform, Legion AU, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, Medieval AU, Middle Earth AU, No Smut, One Shot, Peasant AU, alternate universe - Dungeons & Dragons setting, btw that's where you write a fic with 221 words & the last word starts with a b, half elf character, halfelf!sherlock - Freeform, hobbit au, johnlock 2020, johnlock 2021, legionaré character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Sherlock has lived for sixty years, he's had enough life experience to develop massive skills of deduction. To a human? His body is just over 30 years old, but he's not human. He is a half elf.John is a human, just under 40, but not completely out of his prime yet. He fought as a legionaré medic, gaining important skills.Can the pair fall in love?
Relationships: HalfElf!Sherlock/Human!John, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Lord of the, uh, Necklaces -(Johnlock, but in Middle Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of thought of this au but I didn't want to write a big commitment bc I already have other stuff on the go, so I decided to write a 221b challenge where you have 221 words to write and the last one must start with a b. If you want to take this au and run with it, feel free. I just wanted smth quick with very little plot I could pump out in a day without a plan for this au. Also, I've kind of written this so that if they live their full lives sherlock would be 120 years old and John would be 80, but if sherlock uses drugs they would honestly probably die around the same time, but if John lives longer, he could theoretically live to 120 as well, but probably not in this kind of setting. Only women have lived past 120 as far as I know anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy!

John awoke from nightmares- seeing death; destruction; treating those afflicted -ruined his sleep permanently. He left his mattress, the one beside him vacated earlier, or unused to begin with. John descended the loft’s ladder, the fire lit, but dim. Sherlock sat experimenting with glass, though John knew not what for. 

“Sherlock,” ever-so softly.  
“John.” Acknowledged distractedly; lovingly. “I'm part-elf, I need less sleep than you,” he responded, to an un-asked question.  
“Yes, love.” Affirmed John. “Lay with me?”  
Sherlock replaced his experiment, & stood to John, “Nightmares?”  
“Yes. & I sleep easier with you near,” hopefully, lovingly.  
Sherlock embraced John in his arms, & with his lips, the fear that he would grow old without John overridden by the fear that the Work would kill him- travelling across the map, encountering miniature poisonous elephants & giant spiders, solving crimes for citizens & royalty alike. 

The pair climbed to the loft, Sherlock lay beside & partially ontop of his companion. Though he needn't sleep, he always tired when using elven magic to soothe John’s anxieties, helping him sleep. Even so, he enjoyed resting with John in peace. Sherlock rested his hand against John’s forehead, meditating on the nightmares, & removing them from mind.  
Not the hours at taverns with ale & friends, nor the euphoria of the chase were more important than the nights they spent, together in night’s blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the author's soul! Comment what race you think other ppl would be, or anything cool you think would happen in this au, or just comment whatever you want! It makes me sooo happy.  
> (Also Lestrade would probably be a dwarf in this; Molly would be a halfling; Mycroft obv another half elf; Moriarty might be an elf or a selkie or siren or smth; Mike Stamford would be a halfling or a dwarf; mrs Hudson probs a human; Mary would be a half elf pretending to be a human or smth; etc)


End file.
